Machine-to-machine communications (Machine-to-Machine Communications, M2M) is a network-based application and service with intelligent interaction between machines as a core, and implements data communication without manual intervention by embedding a wireless or wired communications module and application processing logic into machines, so as to satisfy an informatization requirement of users in aspects such as monitoring, commanding and scheduling, data collection, and measurement.
A general objective of the one M2M standard organization for machine-to-machine communications is to create an open standard for a service layer of M2M communications, to facilitate establishing a future network that integrates various devices and services, so that M2M services are interoperable, and M2M applications can share a basic service and can be implemented independent of a network.
FIG. 1 is an architectural diagram of one M2M. On an M2M device, a machine-to-machine communications application entity (Machine-to-Machine Communications Application Entity, M2M AE) communicates with a machine-to-machine communications common services entity (Machine-to-Machine Communications Common Services Entity, M2M CSE) by using a reference point X. CSFs communicate with each other according to the one M2M standard and by using a reference point Y. The CSE communicates with an underlying network service entity (Underlying Network Service Entity, NSE) by using a reference point Z.
At present, M2M communications may be based on a wired manner or a wireless manner, where the wireless manner includes cellular networks and short range, and a cellular network of the Third Generation Partnership Project (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) is a manner widely used.
FIG. 2 is a diagram of a deployment scenario supported by one M2M. This scenario includes the following four forms: in a first case, an application dedicated node (Application Dedicated Node) is connected to an infrastructure node (infrastructure node) by using a reference point X; in a second case, an application dedicated node is connected to an infrastructure node by using a middle node (Middle Node); in a third case, an application service node (Application Service Node) is connected to an infrastructure node by using a middle node; in a fourth case, an application service node is connected to an infrastructure node by using a reference point Y.
FIG. 3 is a structural diagram of a CSE in one M2M, where a function of a data management repository (Data Management Repository, DMR) is mainly to collect data and analyze data.
The infrastructure node is an infrastructure node, and has a powerful DMR function, while the application service node and the middle node have only a limited DMR function due to their limited capabilities. Therefore, how to utilize the DMR function of the infrastructure node to improve efficiency of data sharing and analysis and process data of the application service node and the middle node needs to be further resolved.